Race the Dream
by razmatazz3000
Summary: Sometimes, the chase just isn't as fun as people say it is. Chris Sabin x Alex Shelley, Johnny Devine x Petey Williams . TNA slash.


**Author's Notes:**  
Hey lovelies! Hope you guys had happy holidays. I know I haven't posted anything in a while, but I've been busy with school preparations and shit. Forgive me. Here's my new fic. I _just_ finished it, and it took me SO long! It's 6 flipping AM in the morning right here, and I decided to skip sleep! May I get an A for effort? Heh, okay, so please take the time to leave a review. I love feedback. Oh, and I got the whole idea for this fic while I was PM-ing with Teresa. So, props to her for being so awesome.

I'll be posting another fic, probably tomorrow or the day after. It's not slash, though, so I apologize in advance.

* * *

**Race the Dream**

"Hail Sabin!"

"We love you, Chris!"

Chris Sabin stood tall on top of the ramp as he took in the crowd's reception of him tonight. The way they chanted his name, the way they cheered for him, everything was exhilarating. They _loved _him. That knowledge was enough to set his pulse racing and his blood flowing. He grinned up at the other man standing beside him. It was his best friend and his tag team partner, Alex Shelley. As the other man smiled back, Chris felt his heart skip a beat.

He shook his head slightly. The feelings he had been harboring for Alex was starting to get ridiculous. It had started out as a simple fondness for him, because after all, they did work well together. He shrugged it off back then. He thought it was normal, just a minor attraction, or simply a phase. He didn't think it would last so long and _never go away._ At first, he started to notice Alex's smile, and the way he talked. The next thing he knew, at every moment of his wake he found himself constantly looking over at Alex, barely able to take his eyes off him. He knew how his infatuation would eventually affect their friendship and teamwork, but Chris still could not help himself from falling. Alex was the object of his affection, his biggest fantasy.

Had anyone looked them over while they were together, all they would see was two good friends, hanging out. They wouldn't see how much Chris yearned for Alex's touch, to feel the heat of skin against skin. They wouldn't see the falter in Chris' stance whenever Alex mentioned his girlfriend. But most of all, they wouldn't see just how clueless Alex was to Chris and his emotions.

Closing his eyes, he reminded himself to concentrate. He had a match that he needed to get to.

5 minutes into it, Chris was already shouting for Alex to make a tag. His partner was getting his ass kicked rather sadistically by Roode in the ring, and as much as Chris tried to stop himself from becoming so, he was worried.

"Alex! Hurry the hell up!" Chris reached his hand out in front of him, intent on getting into the ring as quickly as possible.

Alex managed to get close enough to tag him, but as soon as their hands connected, neither of them pulled it away. Instead, they simply stood on the edge of the ring, practically holding hands.

"Um, Chris?" Alex spoke awkwardly. "You can get inside the ring now."

"Huh?" Chris blinked, still enjoying the surprisingly soft skin of Alex's palm. "Oh, right! I just forgot about the… well, um, you know."

As they switched positions, Chris nervously tried to ignore the odd and speculative look Alex gave him.

x

"What the hell are you doing?"

Johnny Devine looked up at the source of the voice. It was Petey Williams, and he was standing by the doorway of the locker room, an expression of annoyance on his face.

"Hey Petey," he purred, obviously pleased to see him. "Why is that pretty face frowning?"

Ignoring the question, Petey asked in disbelief, "Are you... are you going through my stuff?"

Johnny turned his attention to the unzipped duffel bag sitting on top of his lap.  
"Of course not."

"That's my bag! You're actually going through my stuff!" Petey exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger.

"Oh, I'm very sorry. How ever can I make it up to you? Oh, yes, I shall buy you dinner. Whaddya say?"

Petey scowled. "No thank you," he muttered, walking forward and retrieving his bag from Johnny. He quickly turned around and left the room.

"Wait!" Johnny jogged up behind him. "Where are you going?"

Sighing inwardly, he replied. "If you have to know, I'm gonna go and watch the match going on right now."

"Cool! I'll join you!" Johnny said happily.

"You don't have to…" Petey stopped himself, knowing nobody could change Johnny's mind. "Fine."

They stood backstage, watching the giant screen above them, surrounded by other wrestlers and crews. MCMG's match with Kurt and Robert had just ended, and they spotted Chris and Alex making their way backstage.

Just as Chris was about to head over to the cafeteria, Alex had grasped his arm.

"We need to talk," he gestured with his head to the locker room.

Chris gulped. Had his desires been that obvious in the match? Maintaining his composure, Chris simply nodded. They both entered the empty locker room.

Alex wasted no time. Immediately, he demanded, "Did we just hold hands inside the ring, in front of a bunch of people?"

"Um… I guess," Chris muttered, blushing. "Sorry 'bout that. Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No, not just that, too!" Alex exclaimed. "I'm not blind, Chris! I've seen the way you keep looking at me funny! Are you mad at me or something?"

Chris pondered the words. He knew that he would never be angry with Alex, no matter what he did. "No, I'm not mad at you."

"Then what is it?" Alex sighed.

Chris looked directly into Alex's eyes and took a deep breath. "Look, Alex… There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while."

Alex nodded, gesturing for Chris to go on.

"I… I love you," Chris whispered.

"Yeah, so? I love you too, dude," Alex blinked. He then added, "Like a bro, of course."

"Well, that's what I wanted to tell you!" Chris explained. "I love you… and not in a very brotherly way."

"Okay, what are you talking about, I don't…" Alex started, before realization dawned upon him. His eyes widened, and he let out a loud gasp. "Oh."

"I'm sorry, don't be angry with me…"

"Oh my God. Oh my God. _Oh my fucking God_!" he shrieked. "You're in love with me? What the hell is the matter with you?"

Chris closed his eyes, running a hand through his messy blonde hair. He knew his best friend would react in this manner. Almost immediately, he regretted his decision of telling him.

"I have a girlfriend, for God's sake!" Alex continued. "What the hell am I gonna say to my mom when she calls me, to ask me how my day has been, huh? 'Oh, I dunno mom, I woke up, went to the gym, taped the show, and then I found out that my best friend's gay and he's in love with me! Y'know, same old same old?' I'm not gonna say that, man!"

"…Your mom calls you everyday?"

"This isn't the time to insult me!" Alex said incredulously. "I don't… I don't… I mean, how could this have happened?"

"How the hell should I know?" Chris questioned in disbelief, unable to hide the hurt in his voice. "Tell me, Alex, if I told you that all I have just said were all lies, would you feel better?

Alex looked confused. "What? I…"

"Would you feel better?"

"I-I dunno, maybe?"

"Fine," Chris replied bitterly, walking to the door. "Let's just pretend that they all were, and leave it at that."

The door slammed shut.

x

"So…" Johnny smiled seductively. "Do you turn on blonde Canadians often?"

Petey scowled at Johnny's horrible attempt at flirting. "Yeah, Eric was a hoot."

Johnny frowned.

"Look, Johnny," Petey sighed. "You're a nice guy and all, but I'm just not…"

He paused in the middle of his sentence, watching as Chris Sabin stormed out of one of the locker rooms, looking aggravated. As he trotted forward, he spotted Petey and Johnny sitting together at the lounge area. He walked towards the pair.

"Dude, I just told Alex that I loved him. I think I just fucked up my life," he stated with his hands on his hips.

"You did what?" Petey's eyes were wide.

Johnny smiled. Chris just interrupted Petey's 'back off' speech. He practically owed the man his house! He said, with faux sincerity, "Aw, shucks! Gee whiz, Chris, that must've been awful for you!"

"What the hell are you even doing here?" Chris scoffed, looking offended. "Are you trying to hit on Petey again? It's called rejection, dickweed."

"You guys!" Petey interjected, placing his hands in the air. "Stop that! Now Chris, just tell us what happened."

The next week went by without Alex talking to Chris at all. He refused to pick up Chris' phone calls, reply his texts, or open up his door whenever Chris came by.

Chris was devastated. He knew that Alex wasn't a very accepting person, but to actually shun his own best friend out of his life? It was shocking, and it _hurt_.

He walked around backstage, just so he could clear his mind. It was bad enough that he and Alex had a match again tonight, but it was against Team 3D. They had worked so hard just to repel them away, and he did not want their efforts to crash down on them just because they weren't as close as they used to be.

"Chris!"

He turned around at the backstage crew's voice. "Yeah?"

"MCMG's entrance, in 2 minutes," he said, and with that, the young man dissapeared from Chris' sight.

Chris sighed. Jogging towards the entrance ramp, he almost ran into Alex.

"Sorry," Chris muttered, eyes downcast. From the corner of his eye, he could see Alex nodding.

"And their opponents, from Detroit, Michigan, Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin, The Motor City Machineguns!"

For once in his life, Chris didn't pay attention to the crowd at all. He just wanted the match to be over as quickly as possible, so that he didn't have to restrain himself from looking over at Alex and how unbelievably fucking _gorgeous_ he looked tonight.

They climbed into the ring together, and just as Chris was about to walk forward and start up the match, Alex had gently clasped his wrist.

"What you said last week," Alex spoke quietly. "Was it true? I mean, did you… did you mean it?

"Huh?"

"Just answer my question, please?"

"I…" Chris started to say. "Yeah, it's true."

Alex nodded. His hand trailed up from Chris' arm, to his face. He traced the chiseled jawline with his fingertips and carefully placed his hands to the back of Chris' head.

"Um, Alex…" he muttered nervously. "What're you doing?"

"Alright, I'm gonna kiss you now."

"_What_? You're gonna do what?" His eyes widened in bewilderment. "_Why_?"

Alex scoffed. "Are we seriously going to do this? Are you seriously going to question my reasons when we could be having a hot public make-out session right now?"

Chris blinked. His mind had basically stopped working as soon as Alex mentioned the word 'kiss'.

"What the fuck are they doing now?" Petey exclaimed, looking at the giant screen backstage. There showed Alex and Chris, kissing each other senseless right in the middle of the ring. The crowd was going wild with hollers and cheers.

Johnny stared up at the screen, clearly amused. He offered, "Something we should've been doing a long time ago?"

**END.**


End file.
